Lost Kids - The Thundermans' Lost Prequel
One day I was browsing through YouTube and decided to take a look at some of The Thundermans episodes. To my surprise one of the Featured Videos was "The Thundermans - Season 2 - Episode 0 - Lost Kids " - showing a bad quality video, of two kids (one girl, one boy) that looked like Barb and Hank as if they were kids. "Cool, a The Thundermans 'Lost Episode' tape," I thought to myself, knowing about the craze and deciding to check it out. I knew real well that these were hoaxes and not too many creeped me out. Nevertheless, I looked forward to seeing what some demented soul had done to my Thundermans. To my surprise, when I clicked the video I noticed an abnormally long timer; 12 hours to be precise. This was pretty unusual but not totally unheard of for more TV shows. For a "Lost Episode" hoax tape, however, such a long timer was almost unheard of. There was no way I was going to sit through the entire 12 hours, I decided to watch as much as I could before I moved on. The video began with a bad quality black and white intro to the show, the cheerful music playing in reverse. Other than that, the intro remained the same and soon cut to the beginning of the "episode". A lady with brown hair was playing in her room with a young Barb and Hank. Then all of a sudden, she had stopped laughing. Screamed for one second, then picked up Hank and Barb without care. She then proceeded to walk toward her door. she opened the door and stepped into the hallway, walking past her baby boy, who at the time was still an infant. she laughed a playful laugh, then kicked the baby boy in the stomach. He squealed and the lady just laughed like she didn't care. She walked out his front door and walked into an empty lot and threw the kids in the grass and yelled: "You're nothing to me!" Young Barb and Hank jolted alive and ran after their mom. Then, as they crossed the road, both of them got hit by a passing car, pushing them farther from home than before. Barb screamed at Hank "One of us must die..." then they both started crying. Then in an instant, Barb pulled off her shoe lace and whipped it around Hank's neck and strangled him to death. Then Barb ran back home, as the screen faded to black. "10 years later..." It showed the family sitting together on a couch, without Hank. Billy then says: "So, that's how you made us?!" "Yes" replies Barb, then the video page crashed. I tried to reload the page, but it said "VIDEO HAS BEEN REMOVED". I was disturbed at, what I just saw... I looked up "Lost Kids" and the wikipedia page showed "Lost Kids - The Thundermans". I loaded the page up and it said: "One of us must die..." Category:Lost Episodes